


After the Fact

by accidentallyanodyne



Series: Daredevil Exchange 2019 (For Cerasinus) [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, cerasinus, daredevilexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanodyne/pseuds/accidentallyanodyne
Summary: Comic strip fanart of Jessica and Matt broing it out for the 2019 Daredevil Exchange! Shipping optional, there are no rules here.





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerasinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerasinus/gifts).

> happy exchange once again, exchange buddy! for those of you who aren't my exchange buddy, the prompt was "it is better to walk with a friend in the dark than alone in the light" by the penguin from gotham. which is like,,, pretty legit for these two, so well done, exchange buddy.
> 
> (also david aja don't @ me for copying your art style it's not my bad you make it look so heckin good)

if you'd like to be a bro and comment and/or [reblog this on tumblr](https://maaaattheeeeew.tumblr.com/post/187278512931/it-is-better-to-walk-with-a-friend-in-the-dark), i'd be super happy. and we could all use some more bros in this world, bro.


End file.
